Dream Job
"Dream Job" 'es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends. Es el noveno de la cuarta temporada y el octogésimo séptimo en total. Trama del Episodio Sniffles aparece acostado en su cama. Antes de dormirse se coloca un casco, que permite visualizar sus sueños en un televisor que se encuentra junto a su cama. Empieza a soñar que cae del cielo, lentamente, hasta una hamaca, en una pequeña isla con dos palmeras. Lumpy llega, dispuesto a limpiar la habitación. Encuentra el control remoto del televisor en el suelo y decide empezar a cambiar los canales. Sniffles, quien estaba relajado en la hamaca, de repente cae del cielo hasta un desierto. Un grupo de indios le disparan varias flechas. El canal vuelve a cambiar, y Sniffles aparece bajo el agua. El canal cambia nuevamente. Sniffles aparece en el espacio, congelado. Un meteorito impacta contra su cuerpo y es destrozado. Lumpy se muestra aburrido, y vuelve a cambiar el canal. Sniffles aparece a punto de meter galletas a un horno. El canal vuelve a cambiar, y Sniffles se encuentra atrapado, a punto de ser cortado con una guillotina. Disco Bear aparece al fondo vestido como un conde, mientras Flippy (el verdugo) tira de la palanca. La guillotina corta la cabeza y las manos de Sniffles. El canal vuelve a cambiar, y Sniffles aparece en el programa "La Rueda de la Fortuna". Se prepara para girar la rueda, pero el canal vuelve a cambiar y acciona un detonador de dinamita. El canal cambia, para mostrar a Sniffles en un campo de batalla. De repente, el portón de un hangar cae y lo aplasta. El canal vuelve a cambiar, y Sniffles aparece en una jungla, mientras se mueve sosteniéndose de una liana. Desafortunadamente, se estrella contra una rama, lo que hace que su corazón se salga de su cuerpo. Los canales siguen cambiando, mostrando ahora a Sniffles siendo cocinado en una fogata, recibiendo el impacto de una tubería en la cabeza y recibiendo un masaje de Giggles. Sniffles se relaja, pero la mesa de masajes se pliega, rompiéndole la espalda a Sniffles. Lumpy se aburre y empieza a cambiar los canales rápidamente. Esto hace que el televisor deje de funcionar. Enfadado, Lumpy sale de la habitación, mientras se muestra a Sniffles, luego de sufrir daño cerebral debido a todo lo sucedido. Al día siguiente, Petunia lo lleva en una silla de ruedas a ver la televisión. En la pantalla aparece la isla del primer sueño de Sniffles. Al ver la pantalla, Sniffles comienza a asustarse. Moraleja "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today" (Sueña como si vivieras por siempre. Vive como si murieras hoy). Muertes *Sniffles sufre varias muertes durante sus sueños en este episodio: #Es destrozado por un asteroide, luego de que su cuerpo es congelado. #Es decapitado por una guillotina. Después sus manos también (un poco de sed de sangre por parte de Flippy). #Es aplastado por el portón de un hangar. #Su corazón es arrancado luego de que se estrella contra una rama. #Aparece muerto, siendo cocinado en una fogata '(la muerte no se ve). #Su cabeza es atravesada por una tubería. Heridas *Sniffles sufre varias heridas en sus sueños: #Es empalado por tres flechas. #Se ahoga brevemente. #La columna de Sniffles se rompe cuando la cama de masajes se pliega. *En el mundo real, Sniffles sufre daño cerebral por los sueños que tuvo. Errores #Sniffles no podría haber muerto al ser aplastado por el portón del hangar. Simplemente debería ser golpeado por éste. #Flippy no tiene sus placas de identificación. #El protector de bolsillo de Sniffles desaparece cuando gira la rueda de la fortuna y cuando detona la dinamita. #La cornamenta de lumpy cambia de posicion solo una vez Curiosidades *La primera muerte imaginaria de Sniffles es similar a una de las muertes de Cuddles en Blast from the Past y a otra muerte suya en See What Develops. *Sniffles, viajando por la selva tomado de una liana, puede ser una referencia a Tarzán. *Sin contar las muertes imaginarias de Sniffles, nadie muere en este episodio. *Se puede escuchar a Lumpy decir "Boring" (Aburrido). *Truffles aparece escondido detrás de una rama mientras Sniffles viaja sostenido de la liana. *Ya que las muertes de Sniffles ocurrieron sólo en sus sueños, sería el tercer episodio de la cuarta temporada donde sobrevive, junto con Spare Tire y Camp Pokeneyeout, siendo tres ocasiones seguidas. *Éste es el segundo rol protagónico de Sniffles donde sobrevive. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde un personaje muere más de una vez. Los otros son Remains to be Seen, Better Off Bread y Blast from the Past. *Esté episodio vuelve a cometer una pausa de la serie por casi 2 años. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios 2014 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Categoría:Cameo de Truffles Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios escritos por Warren Graff Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Sniffles